Naked Truth and Consequence
by JSVmedia
Summary: Gabe goes with Clementine to find AJ. However, they get trapped in a bar cuz of walkers. After recovering from a hangover after getting drunk, they find themselves naked and they are elsewhere other than the bar and unable to remember where they are. It would get more complicated when Clem discover she is pregnant with Gabe's baby.
1. Chapter 1

Going Together

 **Clementine leaves Kenny to join Wellington, Dr. Lingard is alive, and Kate died and David survived in this timeline.  
**

* * *

Clementine is getting her stuff ready at the apartment complex to leave Richmond and head off to McCarroll ranch in hopes to find A.J.

Gabe walks in, "Hey Clem, are you heading out there… alone?"

"I just need to see if he is all right. I am a mom or big sister to him, I can't live in peace until I know he is ok," Clem answered.

"You don't have to go alone… I can come with you if you want," he suggests.

Clem looks at him, "No you don't have to go with me. I can handle being on my own out there."

"Well anything can happen to you out there… you may need a partner… and I may not able to sleep not knowing you are ok…" Gabe stutters.

"Javi told me you had a crush on me," Clem teases, "Is this true?"

Gabe just stutters with random words and he is unable to utter a sentence.

"If it is ok for Javi… and David… you can come," said Clem.

"GREAT!" Gabe yelled excitedly.

Gabe then finds Javi in the other room.

"What is it Gabe?" asked Javi.

"I have decided to go with Clementine," he tells them.

Javi is a bit shocked, but not surprised to hear Gabe's plans.

"It's dangerous out their Gabe, stay here where it is safe," said Javi.

"Clem won't be safe there either and I may not able to live in peace not knowing if she is ok. What if she never comes back? I will go crazy," Gabe pouted.

"Fine then… just be safe," said Javi. "Did you tell David?"

"Are you kidding? He will tie me up with chains if I ask something like that to him… especially in his state on what happened to Kate," Gabe answers.

"If you don't tell him and he finds out you are gone then who knows what he will do. I would take my chances out there than in here."

"You can tell him you did not know anything and I left without telling anyone."

Javi takes a deep breath and knows this may not end well. "Fine… just be careful out there and don't be surprised if David causes a shit storm when you come back."

Javi and Gabe hug. Gabe and Javi find Clementine at the gates so Javi can wave Gabe and Clementine goodbye.

They had to fight off a few walkers down the road but they (mostly Clementine) fight them off with ease.

They take their time after there are no walkers in sight and it seems they are ok for now.

"Dr. Lingard said it will take one day and a half to get there," Clementine.

They were given a map to the McCarroll ranch and they walk to the direction where the map shows them where to go.

It is late in the afternoon; they come across a small abandon town. That is when they see at least five walkers in the town.

"Five walkers… it shouldn't be a problem," said Clementine.

Then they hear louder walker groans coming from the other side of the town. Then they see a heard of walkers walking towards their direction. They are too far for the walkers to see them. They look around them and they see an abandon bar to take cover from the heard.

They enter the bar; both have their pistols out in case there are walkers inside the bar. They see two walkers, but they already been put down long time ago and thankfully there are no other walkers inside the bar.

They close and barricade the door and the windows are already boarded up.

"I guess we stay here for a while until the muertos passes," said Gabe.

Clementine gets out some food to eat. They got some crackers and bread for them to eat and some bottled water to drink.

"I got some crackers and a bottle of water," said Clementine.

Clementine eats the first cracker, then hands the second to Gabe.

"Go ahead… you eat much you want… I can eat afterwards," said Gabe.

Clem is about to open the water… then she remembers she still in a bar. She looks around and she is surprised to see a lot of unopened liquor… there are a dozen unopened beers, two bottles of Jack Daniels whiskey, a bottle of unopened brandy, and a scotch bottle.

"Looks like we can savoir the water," said Clementine.

"Wait what?" question Gabe, worried what is Clementine is going for.

She grabs the two unopened beers and she opens them.

"Me drinking beer?"

"Why not? Kenny would kill me if he sees me doing this. I had my first sip when I was eleven. If nobody else finds out, it will be ok."

Gabe gives up and takes the beer. "Cheers?" said Gabe unenthusiastically and still unsure about drinking. They clank their bottles at each other and they started to drink.

Clementine drinks it with no problem since she has drank before and she got used to the taste, but Gabe gives the most awkward face and Clementine could not help but laugh.

"I actually choked too at my first sip," said Clementine, preferring being in the shack with Nick. "Then again… I'd even chocked on my second sip".

After a while, they sat down on the floor, cuddling close each other, and they are going on third beer.

Gabe has taken his jacket, shoes, and socks off and Clementine also took of her jacket and shirt off… showing wearing her bra.

Gabe is getting a little dazed from drinking two full bottles of beer and Clementine is talking his time with her first group, laughing a little bit.

"I walked in on Duck when he was still showering… that is when he still had hot water at the motel. Duck was so pissed when he caught me peeking in. I already hid his clothes, later he came after me with only a towel around his waist and then it fell of… that was a horrible sight to see," Clementine laughs off. "Then Lee banished me to my room for two whole days."

Gabe laughs at that too and laughs as he is starting to be out of it. "One time… I was playing a game with my friends. The game resulted in taking all our clothes, all of us were naked, and then my dad walked in on us," Gabe responds with his story.

"Holy shit! I bet he was really pissed," Clementine comments with laughs.

"He dragged me out in the backyard while I was still naked and made me stay there for the rest of the day, took my video games away, and drove me to and from school despite school being three blocks away from my house."

Clementine just finished her third beer and then throws the bottle across the room.

"I cannot believe nobody took the drinks from this place after so long," said Clementine, as she is getting more and more drunk. "Hey… their lost and our gain… so I am no position to complain."

Before she opens her fourth beer… she goes for the Jack Daniels bottle, opens it, and pours it into two glass cups.

Clementine looks at Gabe's bare feet and his toes curling back and forth. "You have really cute feet," she comments. Then she takes off her shoes and socks, then she gently rubs her feet with his feet. "And it feels nice too."

"You're nice," Gabe kindly shoots back.

Clementine and Gabe take their whiskey glass and they drank their entire glass in one shot before they started to kiss each other aggressively.

Later, Clementine wakes up with a pounding headache. "Oh, my head feels like someone is jackhammering it, my brain feels like cracked cement, my mouth feels dry and wet at the same time, and I feel the world is spinning."

As her hangover is slowly to diminish, she realizes she is not at the bar anymore and now she is in the floor of an abandon family van. She puts her head down and she feels warm skin with her face.

She looks and there is Gabe, sleeping underneath her and then she realizes she slept on top of him. Gabe is not wearing a shirt… she finds something disturbing when she looks downward… Gabe is naked… and then realizes she is naked too.

"Oh my god?" cried Clementine.

She tried to get up and trying to find her clothes, but it is too late. Gabe is starting to wake up too with the same problems she had when waking up. He opens his eyes and there is Clementine, naked and then he realizes he is naked too.

They both look at each other with awkward expressions and thinking… "Uh oh".


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Everything

They are in a family van abandon at the side of the road… they realize they are naked. They look around to find to clothes, but they are nowhere to be found… except for Clementine's hat.

Both Clementine and Gabe panic when they see each other naked and being naked in front of each other.

Clementine gets out of the car trying to look away and Gabe sits in the car and putting his hand over his eyes.

Clementine moving too fast made her sick and really dizzy to the point she threw up.

"How did we end up like this?" asked Gabe. "I don't even remember what happened."

"I don't anything remember either except the last thing I remember us in that bar and having some drinks… after that it is a complete blank."

"Let's just find some clothes first," Clementine suggested.

They look around, staying near the van but unable to find their clothes or anything else to cover themselves up except two backpacks of canned soups and a small cooking pot.

"Where are we? I don't remember leaving the bar and end up here," Clementine applied.

Clementine looks at the van's license plate and according to the license plate, they are still in Virginia. "Good we are still in Virginia, but exactly where in Virginia?"

"Maybe we can walk down the road and try to find clues where exactly in Maryland are we," Gabe implies.

"Ok… let's just not look at each other at the mean time," Clementine responds.

They walk down the road and hopefully they come across something that would clue them in where they are and how they get to McCarroll Ranch.

They try not to wonder their eyes towards each other, but neither can help it.

Clementine turns her head towards Gabe's naked body and her eyes turned to Gabe's naked body and then his penis.

Then she looks up and then catches Gabe's head quickly turn away and blushing red.

"You looked," yelled Clementine. She grabbed her hat and uses it to cover her chest.

"Well… so did you," Gabe argued back.

"Well... I'm a girl and girls have more things to cover… and boys only have less things to worry about and..." Clementine shudders awkwardly, "Fuck it, what the hell am I saying."

They come across a pit stop area and they decide to investigate it to look for clues on where they are. Gabe walks towards it first and Clementine stands where she's at for a while and looking at Gabe's bare butt.

"He does have a cute ass," she whispered.

"Did you say something?" asked Gabe.

"Nothing," Clementine lies.

They find a map at the pit stop and they are not too far from Arlington, Virginia.

"We are near Arlington, my dad took me and Mariana there once. We went way too far," said Gabe.

Then they hear thunder from the distance and heavy wind is starting to pick up. Worry it could now rain at any moment, they take shelter inside one of the bathrooms.

Gabe went out there to find some wood before it rains and make the wood wet. Gabe comes back with a bunch of small sticks and logs.

"This should keep us warm until tomorrow."

Clementine is getting less prone to look away from Gabe's naked body while Gabe is trying to look away much as he can, but still he looks at Clementine and Clementine no longer covers herself when he is looking.

"Gabe? Why is your… thing is getting bigger?" asks Clementine.

Gabe has an erection and it embarrasses Gabe. "Well… sometimes it gets like that," he partially lies.

There is a lighter in the backpack and they use it to set the firewood on fire. They sat across from each other, both too embarrassed to sit next to each other. They open up a can of the soup and warm it into the pan over the fire.

"I still cannot believe I am naked in front of my boyfri… in front of a boy," Clementine comments.

"My dad will kill both of us if he finds out about this… in fact… I think even Javi would explode if he found out too."

"When I was with my second group… Luke and Jane… one time I caught them doing stuff… Bonnie and Mike told me it was "kissing stuff"… then later I thought about it… I realizes it was something more than that," she implied. "Do you think we'd..?"

"I hope not… we are too young for that stuff and at least wait till we are full grown adults," said Gabe. "That is what Javi and Kate told me about sex when I turned thirteen."

Clementine then gets up and sits next to Gabe. "I am still cold… hold me," she requested.

Clementine could tell in Gabe's face that he is unsure since she is naked and holding her means pressing her bare body with his.

Gabe then holds her too keep her warmer. Clementine cuddles closer to him despite being so close already. She even put his arm around her and unintentionally holds his hand to her chest… where her breasts are… but Clementine does not mind.

Clementine looks at Gabe's private parts… "May I touch it?"

Gabe is shocked at this at first, but he quickly calms… "Go ahead."

Then Clementine proceeds to touch and grope Gabe's penis. It erects again, but Clementine is not disturbed or questioned by it. She still gently touches it with her hand and Gabe lets her touch it long as she wants.

"Javi did tell me teen bodies go through changes… I wonder if this what he meant. I mean my chest are getting bigger like your erection," Clementine comments.

"Javi told me the same thing when my… you know… was changing and changing."

They ate their soup. Gabe let her have the majority of the share.

After they ate and they used all the firewood, they move to sitting at the wall. Clementine cuddles in front of Gabe and he holds her to keep her warm since it is now night, it hasn't stop raining, and it got colder. She rests her head on his bare chest.

"I cannot believe I am holding my naked crush close to me with my naked body… and we are just young teenagers," Gabe thought to himself.

Then he realizes that Clementine has fallen asleep as he hears soft snoring from her.

The next morning, they are both woken up as they hear a loud truck being parked outside. Then they hear people shouting from outside.

This startles them both since they are naked and they don't know if these people are friend or foe.

"There are people outside… what should we do? Ask them for help or will they attack us if we do?" ask Gabe.

"I think it is best we stay here. I cannot take any chances with strangers now."

A minute later, the people outside make an attempt to open the door.

"IS ANYBODY IN THERE?" yelled a brute sounding male.

"Should we open it?" asked Clementine.

"WE ARE IN HERE… GIVE US A SECOND," Gabe yelled back.

"If they are foes… then I would like to let you know… you killed us all, I never found out what happened to AJ, and I will never forgive you," as she gives him this dark and evil look.

Gabe unlocks the door and they open the door. The other side of the restroom door is a tall and strong looking male with three young boys.

Both Clementine and Gabe hid their private parts with their hands and Clementine hides her genitals with her hat.

"Oh my god!" shouted the strong looking male as he sees them naked. "What are you kids doing… put some clothes on please."

"Sorry… it's a long story, but we lost all of our clothes," said Clementine.

"Sadly I don't have anything for you two to use except what is back at the Fort," said the strong looking male.

Then an older looking man comes walking in. "What is going on her Rhino?" ask the older looking man. Then he shouts, "oh" upon seeing Gabe and Clementine.

"Kids having naked sex… never thought I never had to deal that again," said the older looking man.

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX?" Gabe snapped back.

"Are you two friendly or are you going to kill us?" asked Clementine.

"We are friendly as long as you don't attack us. Look, my name is Jim Cassidy. We got some fresh clothes back at home base. It is on the way to McCarroll Ranch and the new Frontier…"

"McCarroll Ranch?" Clementine interrupted.

"Yes, I know McCarroll Ranch? What do you need there?" asked Jim.

"My baby brother was taken away from me and the last I heard he was taken to McCarroll Ranch. He would be two years old now," Clementine answered.

"McCarroll Ranch is about 75 miles away from here while our fort is about 30 miles away. We have a school bus you can ride and you can rest at our fort. The fort was an old area where travelers go to rest, gas, and eat. We have two motels that have hot showers and electricity… we may provide you some new clothes," Jim offers.

Clementine and Gabe look at each other and gives each other expression they should go.

They start walking towards where the bus and other vehicles are.

"May I ask… what did you mean, "never thought I had to deal with that again?"" asked Gabe.

"I was a middle high school principle back in my day. I had to handle two cases where my students were caught having sex… one end up getting pregnant, but had a miscarriage and the other one resulted in middle school parents," Jim answered.

They get close towards the school bus where they will take a ride… then they see the bus do a lot of people inside, even a good number of children… and considering Clementine and Gabe are still naked…

"We're fucked," Clementine commented.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fort

Clementine and Gabe see the bus is full of people and many of them are kids. They are already embarrassed since they are naked and who knows how long it will be to the fort.

A boy, probably around ten or eleven years old, with dirty blonde hair, dressed in black combat clothing, and barefoot. He is carrying a M-15 rifle in his hand, and with him is an army knife and a small and gun.

"Come on… pit stop is over," said the boy.

"Relax Chris… we are going to be here for a short time and then we will leave," said Jim.

They stayed there for fifteen minutes before moving on.

Clementine and Gabe are sitting in the back of the bus, embarrassed that they are naked around a lot of people and everyone in the bus couldn't help but turn their heads towards them and stare at them.

There is a 10-year-old blonde girl sitting one row in front of them. She turns to them and says… "Will my chest is going to get bigger and would it attract other boys like your boyfriend here?"

"PENNY! THAT'S VERY RUDE," said Penny's mother with a very stern tone. "I feel the need to apologize for that. You two are a cute couple by the way."

Clementine and Gabe are both annoyed and embarrassed that the other called them a cute couple.

"Driver… how long is it to the fort?" asks Clementine.

"It might be another 45 minutes," the driver answered.

It's too long for Clementine and Gabe since they are naked and everyone keeps turning their heads towards them and it wasn't hard for them to figure out why.

After 45 minutes, which seems like ten hours to Clementine and Gabe, they finally made it to the fort.

Their fort has two fortified walls that is twenty-five feet tall, surrounding whatever area they are protecting.

The first one is a strong steel fence that is fifteen feet tall with wooden or metal panels nailed to the wall. There are several watchtowers posted next to the fences with guards holding either assault rifles or sniper rifles.

Between the first and second walls are two rows of barbwire obstacles, after that is a deep trench, and then Clementine counts three modern artillery cannons and six heavy machine guns.

There are even two running army tanks guarding the fort.

She could see why nobody would dare to take on the fort and tough for walkers to take it over. She can even tell why Joan and her forces haven't and wouldn't take on the fort.

The second wall is twenty-five feet tall with a bunch of cars piled on top each other and it looks like they melted the cars on top of each other.

After the second wall, they are at their destination. Their destination is a small resting town with three motels, two gas stations, and a restaurant.

Jim leads them where they are able to get some new clean clothes. They basically grab a couple of new and fresh underwear.

Clementine has some shorts and a crop top shirt and a thin blue jacket.

Gabe has a short sleeve plaid shirt that lost a lot of its buttons so his bare chest is showing. He is able to find some good jeans… but they don't have any shoes that could fit him so he makes the decision to go barefoot.

Gabe's response to his is… "I don't think I need shoes."

Gabe takes a greyish white Georgetown University baseball cap that has a blue G on it.

"Hey… does this hat make me look smart?" Gabe jokes since Georgetown University is considered a top school.

Clementine first chuckles and then she smiles and shakes her head at Gabe's joke.

They check in to a room at one of the motels at the fort.

The motel reminds Clementine about the Georgia motel she sheltered back when all this began.

Clementine and Gabe can't wait for a hot shower since they claim to have hot and running water.

They take turns taking a clean and hot showers… something feels like heaven to them.

After some rest, they went to the old restaurant where they are still serving food. Today's menu is hot dogs and burgers.

Jim and Grace sit with them and they want to get to know them better.

"So how you were able to get electricity and running water out here," asks Clementine.

"There is a dam we were able to get running not too far from here. We were able to have it focus on this spot alone. Luckily we know someone who used to work at the dam as a senior supervisor and if you ask me… he still is," Jim answered. "I guess he is the only person who was able to keep his old job in all this".

"So how did you two end up naked?" asks Grace.

Both Clementine and Gabe are hesitant to answer.

"You got to forgive Grace… she has a bad habit of meddling people's love affairs… especially when it comes to kids," Jim cuts in.

"Sorry… it's not my business… but I am kind of taken aback that we find you two naked in that restroom and alone," said Grace.

"Actually… we came from the New Frontier and we were on our way to McCarroll Ranch because someone close to me was stolen from me and the last I heard he was taken there. We run into a lot of walkers on our way there so we hide out at a bar. The bar still had a lot of alcohol and we drank a lot of it… then we find ourselves inside a van without our clothes… we don't remember how we got there."

"You know you kids shouldn't be drinking," Grace stated.

"I know… we had a few days of water so we thought having those drinks would help us conserve our water... we thought wrong," Gabe answers.

After dinner, Gabe and Clementine went back to the room. Each room has a DVD/VCR player where they rented _Star Wars: A New Hope._

Both are lying at their beds while watching the movie. Clementine has only her t shirt and underwear on. Gabe on the other hand is shirtless and wearing only his boxers.

Clementine turns her head towards Gabe and she just looks at him watching the movie.

" _He looks so cute and gorgeous... his shirtless body_ ," Clementine thinks to herself. Then she realizes that she thought of him as "cute" and admired his shirtless body.

" _Clementine what are you thinking? You just thought of him as cute and gorgeous and then you stared as his shirtless body because he looks hot."_ Clementine now realizes she thinks Gabe as hot.

" _Was Javi right about me? Do I have a crush on him? Or… is it more than a crush? Am I in love with him?"_ Clementine asks to herself.

She recalls that Gabe prevented her to test the helicopter rotor first and he went first in her place to test if it is stable enough… meaning he risked his life for her.

Then she smiles and slides out of bed.

Getting to the part of the Mos Eisley Cantina bar scene, to Gabe's surprise, Clementine crawls lies in his bed with him.

Moments later, Clementine grabs his arm near her, put it over her head, and then she places her head on his shoulders and places her warm soft hand on his chest. She could feel Gabe's body tense up very quickly, but then he relaxes not too soon after.

Even though the weather is getting a bit cold, Gabe feels so warm like if someone turns up the heater twenty levels.

" _Geez Gabe… you got your crush lying with you in your bed. Isn't this you always wanted?"_ Gabe thinks to himself. He is scrambling in his mind on what to do next.

He then places his arm around Clementine, hoping it doesn't upset her.

"Are you alright?" asks Gabe.

"Yes… because I'm here with you," answered Clementine. Then she realizes the words just slipped out of her mouth.

She then holds Gabe a bit tighter and snuggled closer to him.

Now getting to the part where Obi-Wan Kenobi dies and Luke Skywalker and the others escape from the Death Star, Gabe can hear light snoring from Clementine. She is asleep on top of him.

Gabe turns off the TV with the remote and he falls to sleep.

In early in the morning, Gabe is the first to wake up and he finds Clementine has half of her body is lying on top of him. She has her head resting and sleeping on Gabe's bare chest.

Then she opens her eyes and then she turns to see his face.

"Good morning," Clementine smiled.

"Good morning," Gabe answers back.

Then she returns laying her head on top of his chest as she feels that in a long time she has the happiest moment in her life.

Clementine and Gabe later get out of bed and head for breakfast. They have bacon, eggs, hash browns, toasts, and orange juice… a meal that is like heaven to them.

Jim agreed to take them to the McCarroll Ranch since it is just six miles south from where they are.

Jim introduces them to one of their modified cars. Jim shows them they are taking one of the armored and modified eight seater SVUs.

"We modified all our cars we picked up. The plating of the cars is smooth so the demons can slide right off easy and the tires are modified too so the demons won't get stuck under the car easily." Plus they have hard metal in front of the car so walkers can explode upon impact and the windows are caged up except for the front window.

"Wow… you thought of everything" Clementine commented.

"Well after a few years of… everything… you find and figure ways to solve a demon problems that normally happens… like sometimes they get stuck under a car."

Clementine recalls back when the last time a walker got stuck under a car and then Carley getting shot by Lily.

Rhino and Chris are coming with them too.

"I am bringing a couple of help with us."

"Wait… you have a kid as one of your enforcers?" asks Clementine.

"Hey… don't underestimate me because I am a kid," Chris snaps. "I am not that much younger than you."

"He may be a kid… but he is a good fighter," Jim backs him up.

Clementine notices he is barefoot like yesterday.

"What happened to your shoes?" asks Clementine.

"He threw them away long time ago. Like you (Gabe), "fuck shoes"," Jim answered.

"Can we get going… my family is in Richmond and I think they must be worried about us… we must be away longer than they expected," Gabe demanded.

"I agree… Richmond and McCarroll Ranch are a few miles apart, so it should have been no more than a one day trip… it's been like… a couple of days now," Clementine agrees.

Both Clementine and Gabe consider since they somehow traveled from the bar to more than fifty miles to the van, it is likely to be more than a couple of days.

Another bus rolls in the fort, but both Clementine and Gabe didn't bother to pay attention to it. Jim has a map laid out on the car hood and they are more occupied on listening to Jim's plans on how they are getting to the ranch.

Then Clementine hears a familiar male voice behind her… "Clementine?"

Clementine turns to see who called her name…. "Kenny?"


	4. Chapter 4

Up The Road

Clementine cannot believe it… Kenny is here.

"Kenny? Is that you?" cried Clementine.

Then Clementine and Kenny hug.

Then Kenny notices someone is missing.

"Wait… where is A.J.?

"About that… I'd lost him," she softly answers. "He was stolen by a man and then they gave him away to McCarroll Ranch. We are heading there now."

"Who is this man?" as Kenny really demands an answer.

"It was my dad," Gabe answered.

"Your dad," Kenny pouted. "Clem who is this kid?"

"This is Gabriel. He is my boyfr… he is a boy… he is a friend… he is accompanying and helping me to receive A.J." as Clementine stutters.

Kenny pauses for a bit seeing the two and then he raises his eyebrows and gives off a little smirk.

"Do you mean he's your boyfriend?"

Clementine pauses for a moment and Kenny could see she is blushing red.

"Don't be embarrassed or ashamed falling in love. Like how Lee did with Carley… me with Katjaa and Sarita… now you and… Gabe is it?"

Clementine wants to deny it, but for unknown reason to her she couldn't deny it.

"So you guys are going to retrieve A.J.? Let me come too… A.J. was my responsibility too and he still is."

"I guess it is fine… more the merrier right?" Jim commented.

They get in the car and Kenny sees Chris getting the car too and he his baffled that a kid like Chris is coming too. "Wait… a kid is coming with us?"

"Don't underestimate me because I am a kid you old fart," Chris strikes back.

Kenny is stricken as like if someone just kneed him in the stomach.

They all get in the car. Rhino is the driver, Jim is riding the front passenger seat, Kenny and Chris are in the second row, and Clementine and Gabe are sitting in the back row.

They drive off and head to McCarroll Ranch. There are a few walkers on the road… but they run them through and they explode into several pieces upon impact.

"That was a juicy one," Rhino laughed.

"So Kenny… what have you been up to all this time?" asks Clementine. "Why did you come back?"

"I thought you and A.J. were good at Wellington and I didn't want any temptations to return. Not too long after I left you two at Wellington, I found a working car and drove back down south, I was able to find a old ranger tower at North Carolina to shelter there since we know walkers can't climb ladders, and kept myself alive since there is a river nearby and I caught a lot of fish… even though most of the time they were no bigger than your finger."

"I met a couple of people to help me and one of them was a radio engineer. That is how I was able to listen on the Wellington activities time to time… that is how I learned the fate of Wellington. I got worried and then I had to go back to see if you two are all right… I met your fort guys not too far from the ranger tower, and then they take me back here since Wellington isn't too far from here and I was planning to go to Wellington from there to see what I can find… but here you are".

"Here I am… still alive and kicking," Clementine responded.

"I know… look at you… I remember you were just a little girl and now you are a teenager with boy problems," said Kenny… as he glances between them.

Gabe's hand is resting in the middle of the back row and Clementine has her hand on top of his hand. Clementine then realizes this and they both pull away… both blushing red and have embarrassing expressions on their faces.

"SHIT!" yelled Rhino. He slammed on the breaks because there is a big tree blocking the road.

They get out of the car and check on the situation of the tree. They see going around it isn't an option because both sides of the roads there are far too many trees and the car isn't small enough to fit through the trees.

Luckily… there is a hook and cable attached to the front of the car. Rhino and Chris quickly get to work on the tree by hooking it… it wasn't too long after Kenny and Gabe start helping.

They tie the hook and cable to the tree so they can have the car drag the tree to one side wide enough for them to drive through.

As they are finishing up… more than a dozen walkers are walking from the way they came from. There are too many walkers to fight off so they hurry to unhook the hook and cable… but the cable and hook is stuck under the tree.

"Everyone get in," yelled Rhino.

Everyone gets in the since the walkers are now not too far and Clementine, Gabe, and Kenny feel they are safe enough being in an armored and secured car. It wasn't long for the walkers catch up to the car and try to tear their way into the car.

"At least we are going to be safe in this armored car," Kenny commented. "But how are we going to get out of this? The cable and hook is still stuck with the tree."

Jim then pulls a lever and the cable and hook unattached itself from the car and then they hightailing it and the walkers sliding off.

However, they don't get very far as the gap of the fallen tree is still too small and they are just barely wedging through the gap. They are barely and very slowly trying to squeeze forward.

It wasn't long for the walkers to catch up to them and proceed to get the living humans in the car.

Jim rolls down his window and then he starts shooting the walkers through the metal cages. However, more walkers started to come out of the woods and they figured the gunshots might have heard by other nearby walkers.

They all but Rhino roll down their window to shoot more walkers at their own end.

The cages on the windows are starting to bend inward.

"Crap… these cages are giving in!" shouted Kenny. "It won't be too long until they break though the cages."

The car is half way through getting through the gap, but they are still moving through very slowly and everyone in the car are getting very worried.

More and more walkers are coming from the woods and they attack the car.

"Damn it… these fuckers keep coming and coming," said Jim.

"Clementine… if we don't make out of this… I just want to say…" uttered Gabe until Clementine interrupts him by kissing him.

Everyone else in the car are shocked and distracted by Clementine kissing Gabe.

Then they are interrupted even more when the fallen tree is blasted into a dozen pieces and loosing the car for them to get free.

They see there are a few cars at the other side of the fallen tree as they drive away for a few feet.

There is Javier, David, Jesus, and a couple of unknown guys with assault riffles and they fire at the walkers. They were able to get a lot, but it is the guy with the heavy machine gun is killing all the walkers that are near them, but there are still a bunch of them not to far away.

"Uncle Javi? Dad?" said Gabe.

"Gabe? Clem? Is that you in there?" shouted David.

Clementine and Gabe just wave though the window to show it is them.

"Do you know these guys?" ask Kenny.

"Yes… that is my dad and Uncle Javier," Gabe answered.

"You mean the fucker who took A.J. away from you?"

"Come on… we will meet and talk at the ranch," said Javier.

"Ranch… you mean they'd made it to McCarroll Ranch before we did?" asks Clementine.

"I am in so much trouble," Gabe depressed.

"Well it was nice knowing you," Jim joked.

Gabe then returns Jim by giving him a dark look.

Then they drive and follow Javi and his group to McCarroll Ranch. Gabe knows he is heading to a terrible fate… facing his family who is probably angry at him.


	5. Chapter 5

McCaroll Ranch

Clementine, Gabe, Kenny, and the rest of their group arrive at McCarroll Ranch.

The unknown guy gets out of Javi's vehicle and he signals the guards outside to open the gate. They are guessing the unknown guy is a McCarroll Ranch member.

The gate opens and they are able to enter.

The ranch is not really a ranch. It is a large blue bus with a bunch of metal panels and sheets around it to make the building bigger.

Everyone get out of their cars. Clementine is anxious to see A.J., but also concerned about Javi and David since they were suppose to be McCarroll Ranch and be back at Richmond by now.

Clementine grabs Gabe's hand when they start to approach Javi's group. She goes to Gabe's ear and whispers to him… "no matter what happens… don't mention that we were naked and we might have… you know."

Gabe agrees to it since he also knows he would be in big trouble if they find out what really happened.

"So Gabe… Clementine… do you mind telling us why you are not at McCarroll Ranch and where did you go instead?" Javi questions.

"You two were gone for several days when it was suppose to be two days at least," David barked.

"We… got sidetracked…" Clementine answers.

Gabe jumps in and says… "There were a lot of muertos in the way on the road… we had to take an alternate and longer route…"

Then Javi interrupts… "Why do you got new clothes… what happened to your other clothes… why are you barefoot Gabe… and most of all… why you all look so clean?"

"Well when we took the alternate route… we were ambushed by these bad guys… stripped us from all of our clothes… took us somewhere far up north, and then we got lucky when a dozen walkers ambushed them and it was the opportunity we needed to get away," Clementine lied.

Gabe shook his head yes in a "oh boy" face. "Then we meet Jim and his group at the fort. There we got new fresh clothes and they do have hot showers there. We came from there up until you found us."

"Clem? How could you drag my son into something like that?" sternly asks David.

"It wasn't like Clementine dragged or forced me into this… I chose to go with her… I wanted to go with her," Gabe explains.

"What?" yelled David as he raised his eyes and eyebrows. "Did you know what she did when I first met her or do you remember the fact she aimed a gun to my head?"

"I remember," Gabe responds. "I remembered you left her to be out to die… out in the muertoes and I also understand that you are the reason we are here in the first place when you took A.J. away from her for what reason?"

"She broke the rules by wasting our drugs and medicine… we warned her not to do it," said David.

"What about Dr. Lingard? I heard and saw that he broke the same rules multiple times and from what I understand he did it for more selfish reasons… so what about his exile?"

"You don't talk back at me little boy."

"Hey asshole… Clementine's boyfriend is right. Have you consider that Clementine is a kid and this… doctor is an adult I presume? It seems you don't have an answer which make you a hypocritical heartless fucking asshole," Kenny talks back. "I met you for a few minutes and I can already can tell that Clementine and Gabe got bigger balls and more of an adult than you will ever be." David is stricken by that comment and David gives Kenny a mean glare at Kenny.

"The reason I am not kicking or shooting your ass right now is because I want to get A.J. quick as possible without causing any problems that you already caused," Kenny shouted back.

"I hate to break up with sour reunion… how about we continue what he came here for?" Chris interrupts.

Everyone else looks at David with a little detest in their eyes… even Jim, Rhino, and Chris are starting to resent him after hearing what he did and didn't do when it came to someone else committing the same broken rules, but he didn't do anything considering Clementine is a kid and Dr. Lingard is an adult.

They enter inside the house. Gabe and Kenny are worried they could knock the house down just by breathing since it the walls and building looks unsteady.

"Just don't huff and puff or you might bring this house down," Kenny joked.

The McCarroll Ranch driver is an elderly man named Marshall. He enters the home and he embraces his two older adult kids… Matt and Maria.

"You must be Clementine," said Maria. "Javi and the others told me about you were suppose to be here days ago."

"Yeah… you know how it is these days… nothing goes as plan," Clementine comments.

"You must be anxious to see A.J." Then Maria takes Clementine to the other room to see A.J. Gabe and Kenny follow her to the other room.

There he is… A.J. He turns around and he shouts… "Clem". Clementine wastes no time hugging him.

"My little goofball" she said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, David is still bothered on what Kenny said.

"What did that mustache man mean 'Clem's boyfriend'?" asks David.

"Haven't you notice… they have a crush on each other and now I am suspecting it is becoming more than a crush," Javier stated.

"No… Clementine is nothing but trouble and been a bad influence for him. She lured him out of Richmond and then turned him against me," David responds.

"Don't blame that on Clementine. You made hypocritical decisions when it came to you and Clementine. If you had a heart or even a man… we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place," Javier fires back.

"I hate to say it, but Javier and that mustache man are right. So don't go blaming her on this or is she more of an adult than you will ever be," Jim snaps at David.

David rolls his eyes and looks really irritated. "What is this? Gang up on me day?"

At the other room, Clementine, Gabe, and Kenny are playing with A.J. A.J. even pulls hard on Kenny's long beard.

Clementine and Gabe look so close to each other. David is watching behind them and gets angrier when Clementine and Gabe look at each other and romantically smiled at each other.

"Okay… You found A.J. Gabe… it is time to go," David commanded in an irritated and firm tone of voice.

Clementine and Gabe get up… but… "Not you Clementine, you are not coming back with us," said David.

"What! Why Clementine can't come?" ask Kenny.

"Because she is nothing but trouble. She is the reason for this A.J. problem the first place if she didn't try to use our drugs, she is the reason Kate is dead if she could have helped her, he manipulated Gabe to risking his life for her, and now you've turned my son against me," David accuses Clementine.

"You take that back you fucking asshole," yelled Kenny.

This really angers Kenny to the points he is approaching him as if he is going to punch him, that because he was willing to. However, he is retrained and stopped by Matt and Jim.

"That is way out of line David and unfair," yelled Javier.

"Clementine didn't do anything wrong… I chose to go with her… she tried to convince me to stay, but I want to protect and help her," Gabe explains.

"Don't you have a fucking memory problem? Didn't Gabe explain that you were the one that took A.J. and then kicked her out when someone else did the same thing for a worse reason?" Kenny yelled.

"Fine then… I shall deal with Dr. Lingard when I get back. Clementine on the other hand is not welcome back," David stated.

"Don't you remember? You are not in charge anymore… I am. I say she stays if she wants. If you exile her, then you give me no choice to exile you too," Javi firmly warns David.

"Stop it dad! If you are willing to ban her… then I am not coming back," Gabe stated.

"What was that?" David cried out in an angrier tone.

"I am staying with Clementine… that means if she can't come back then I am not going back too."

David's angry eyes turn towards Clementine.

"What have you done to my son for him to turn against me?" as David getting angrier.

"It's not Clementine's fault," Gabe shouted. "I love her".

Clementine, Kenny, Javier, and David all gasp all at once and Clementine even cried "what!".

Gabe's now looks embarrassed and in a tough spot.

"What was that?" asks Clementine.

"I love you Clementine. I want to have a chance with you… as you being my girlfriend… and me being your boyfriend," Gabe answered with such hesitation.

"Well… I love you too. You were so cute when I first met you," Clementine admitted.

"Gabe… you don't need her. There are other girls, but her."

"No… I am staying with Clementine. I don't want to take any chances with anyone else."

"Gabe… I'm you father and I am ordering you…"

Then Gabe cuts him off… "You are not my dad… the dad I knew was gone long ago."

"You little bitch! This is all your fault. I never should have let you in my group," David shouted.

"You are way out of line David. Don't call her a bitch," Javier fires back.

"After he turned my son against me, I can call her whatever I want and what she is."

"You dumb arrogant and derange motherfucker… I am going to make you regret calling her a bitch and blaming all of your problems on her," Kenny threatened, but Javier stops him.

"Gabe may think you are gone… but you are just the same David to me back then… selfish… self-entitled asshole… and always think of nobody but yourself and most of all you always blaming your faults on everyone except you," Javier asserted.

"Now I am going to give you one last chance to stay with the Frontier… because I am about giving people another chance… unlike you unless you count Dr. Lingard for having selfish drug habits… however it seems selfishness is something you embrace instead of family morals," Javier taunted.

Kenny cannot help, but clap and applaud for Javier.

"Aside from Lee… I think I found my new favorite guy," Kenny added.

Then a McCaroll guard comes in… "I'm afraid it may not be a good idea to leave for the moment," said the guard.

The guard leads them to the top deck where they see not too far are several dozen of walkers coming from down the road.

There is a fifteen-foot tall-fortified wall surrounding the ranch protect the ranch.

"They must be the walkers we ran into at the fallen tree earlier… they must have followed us down the road here," Kenny stated. "The same thing happened to us when we rode a train to Savannah".

The walkers spot them from the top floor and they start banging and pushing the walls.

"The walls should be strong enough to hold, but we are stuck here for a while," said Marshall.

"I told my people we should be back by tomorrow morning and if we are not back then they will come look for us here. If they are not gone by then, then my people would come here and take care of the walkers for them," Jim explained.

Marshall then tells them… "Well then I guess you are all sleeping here tonight. I apologize that we don't have enough beds for all of you to sleep except the floors so…"

"We'll manage…" said Javi.

They all had sealed ramen for dinner and then they turn in for the night. They only have two sofas and they decided to let Chris and Clementine to sleep on it all the rest sleep on floor at various parts of the buildings.

However, Clementine and Gabe are not ready to go to sleep yet. They are in the living room sitting side by side on the floor and leading back against the sofa that Clementine is suppose to sleep in.

"I am sorry for earlier. Maybe I should have stayed back in Richmond so he wouldn't have to hate you," Gabe apologizes.

"Don't worry about it… in fact… you coming with me is the most fun I had in the last five years."

Gabe response was a low tone "oh".

"Especially with us being… you know… being naked… then we… how did Bonnie put it... "Kissing stuff"," said Clementine.

"Kissing stuff you mean we had sex as Kate would put it," said Gabe.

Clementine smiles and she takes a look at Gabe's feet.

"You have cute and nice feet," she commented. She then takes off her shoes and socks and she has Gabe soles firmly touch her soles. After that, they turn their heads towards each other and gave each other a firm kiss.

Then they decide to sleep for the night… however…

"Gabe… lie on the sofa," Clementine suggested.

"What about you?" asks Gabe.

"You'll see."

Still puzzled, Gabe lies backwards on the sofa and laying his head firmly on the pillow. Then Clementine proceeds to lie and sleep on top of him. She even opens his buttonless plaid shirt even more and places her head on his warm bare chest.

"Are you sure… everyone else is not going to catch us?" worried Gabe.

"Let them catch us. I don't care what they think anymore."

"I love you Clementine," Gabe admitted.

Clementine smiles warmly and then responds… "I love you too, Gabriel."

They both grow tired very quickly and then they both fell asleep.

However, little do they know… David is awake from one room away and he is eavesdropping on everything they said… even the possibility they had sex… giving David more resentment and anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for Truth

It is morning and everyone is waking up. When Clementine is waking up, she is feeling a little nauseous.

She gets up on her feet, but that make her nausea even worse. She walked outside, not even putting her shoes on, and then she begins to throw up on the ground.

Kenny and Gabe follow her outside to see if she is o.k.

"Are you all right Clementine?" ask Kenny.

"I think so… I am just feeling sick," Clementine answered.

Kenny and everyone else watches in concern and they believe she is just sick. Everyone except for David, he looks at it with such dark glare and teeth clenching as if something else is wrong.

Javier looks out to the walls and there are still a bunch of walkers at the walls.

"I guess we are still stuck here," Javier stated.

"My men are going to notice that we have not return and they are going to head up hear first. We should be safe here for the meantime," Jim stated.

Clementine continues to heave on the ground.

"I think it wouldn't matter now that she is this sick," Kenny added.

Marie comes in… "Want me to take your temperature?" ask Marie.

She has an old thermometer and her fever is a bit high.

"I apologize, but can we stay here for a while until that herd problem is resolved," ask Kenny.

"Sure… If we said no then we would have to open the gate to those never ending of walkers into our ranch," Marshall replied.

The walkers are at the gates too and they fear opening them for any reason would cause them to flood through the cracks.

Clementine holds on to Gabe as he helps her back into the house… but she starting to experience cramps. So Gabe decides to fully carry her back to the house and onto the couch.

"I don't get it… yesterday she seemed fine and today she is sick? Don't you think could be food poisoning or stomach flu?" ask Kenny.

"Or maybe… she could be pregnant," David stated.

Everyone looks at him with a surprised look on their faces.

"I heard you two last night… I heard you saying you "have done it"… and what is that "kissing stuff" that your old group talked about?" ask David.

"I remember… we had two members… Luke and Jane… they had sex when we were out doing stuff… they were done just before we got back to check on them," Kenny said. "Is this true Clem? Did you have sex with this boy?"

"Um…" as Clementine is too hesitant to answer.

"Oh no… don't tell me," said Javier in such disbelief. "Gabe?"

Gabe is having trouble coming up with a response too.

"We did," Clementine answered.

"How did this happen? You two should know better," Kenny questioned.

"We were ambushed by walkers… then we were trapped inside a bar that still had a lot of alcohol… we started drinking because there were spared drinks and didn't want to waste our water… then the next thing we know we were somewhere else without our clothes," Clementine explained.

"YOU WERE DRINKING GABE?" David shouted.

"Yes," Gabe answered.

Then David slaps Gabe in the face. "You stupid boy! I thought I raised you better than this"…. "Or at least Javi should have," as he turns his eyes towards Javier as if this is his fault.

"I was first approving of you Gabe? Now I am not so sure," Kenny stated. "You may have gotten Clementine girl pregnant… someone who is like a daughter to me. If Lee were here… then there is no telling what he would do."

"Who's idea was you two to drink?" ask Javier.

Clementine was about to speak out that the idea was hers but… "It was mine. I suggested we should drink to save our water," Gabe lied.

Then David in anger punches Gabe in the face, giving him a black eye.

"That is enough David," yelled Javier.

"You stay out of this. You already failed to raise my boy, so you have no right to give your say anymore," David warns.

"Let's say if she is pregnant and the baby comes out… how are you two are going to take care of this baby?" ask Javier.

"I was already to take care of A.J. to the last two years… another child shouldn't be any problem… especially now I am going to have extra help with me," Clementine answered as she turns to Gabe.

"Fine! We will help… but you two are the parents so you two are the most responsible for this child," Javier stated. "Unless that is going to be a problem again," as he turns to David.

David gives him this look, "why are you turning this on me?"

"Eleanor and Dr. Lingard still back at Richmond. Either of them could give you a pregnancy test when we get back," said David.

"Let give the kids a rest for now," Jim suggested and then they all step outside while Clementine and Gabe are left alone in the living room.

"Thank you for taking a hit for me," Clementine thanks as she realizes Gabe lied that the drinking was his idea instead of Clementine and Gabe got himself a black eye for it.

"No worries," Gabe responded. Then he sits on the floor in such distress realizing he could be a parent sooner than he expected.

"This is all my fault… I am the one who suggested we should drink… I mean I gave you your… third beer if I could remember."

"No… The fault is mine. I decided to came with you and now we are both in this mess."

"Honestly… I don't think I regret all this except you getting punch by David. I enjoy showing my body and I get to see yours… and the last few days has been the most fun I had in a long time. I never seen a boys… you know… and with you I don't regret it."

They both fall asleep.

Gabe has a nightmare about the walkers outside were able to push down the fences and start to overwhelm the ranch and them killing Clementine and his unborn child and the walkers leave him alone to live with such shame and loneliness.

Gabe wakes up and he sees Clementine still sound sleep.

He walks around the hallways where he sees Marie in her room reading a book.

"Hey… I heard you are going to be a teen father," Marie shouted out.

"Yes… That is what my dad… I mean David suggested," he noted.

"You must have hated your father now that you call him his name now."

"My father was gone long ago… now I see a heartless man who cares for no one but himself… that is not my father."

Then Gabe notices some rings on her dresser. Marie sees he is staring at them with a lot of thoughts in his mind

"I know that look… you want to propose to that girl?" Marie questioned.

"Yes… I want to spend rest of my life with her… as her husband… and my wife."

"Then…" Marie gets up and goes to her dresser to pull out an engagement ring. "My fiancée proposed to me with this ring before all of this happened and then he was killed. I guess this is no use for me anymore and I think you would have a better use for it."

Gabe then takes the ring. "Thank you."

"What is this I see?" ask Clementine, as she made it clear she was standing at the doorway.

It startles Gabe and puts him an awkward position.

"I know those rings mean… are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"Well… we could be having this baby… I am thinking we could…"

Then he is interrupted by gunshots coming from outside. Gabe and Marie run outside to see what is going on.

It is Jesus and his group. Three of Jesus men are firing guns at the walkers and Jesus and another of his men are on motorcycles and they drive through the herd of walkers and decapitating many of them as possible without getting grabbed or bit in return.

Then they see Jim and his men joining in on the fight. Jim's group even brought a road roller with them and it crushes a bunch of walkers with ease.

It took them fifteen minutes to defeat every last walker.

They open the ranch gates and let them in.

"For I don't remember how many times now… thank you for getting us out of another funk," Javier appreciated.

"Just helping out my friends," Jesus responded.

"How did you know about us?" ask Gabe.

"We stayed at the fort late last night. We overheard that a one of their leaders never made it back from McCaroll Ranch. When I heard McCarroll Ranch… I thought you could be in trouble… as always."

Clementine is also standing there, then she felt week, and Gabe catches her and let her lean on him.

"Is Clementine all right?" ask Jesus.

"Well… we think she could be pregnant with Gabe's baby," Javier answered.

Jesus looks shocked by this news and he could only respond by saying "oh".

"We want to take her back to Richmond so Dr. Lingard or Eleanor could give her a pregnancy test," Javier explains.

"Unfortunately there are twice as many walkers up the road between here and Richmond," Jesus informs.

"We could take you guys back to the fort where it is safe," Jim offers.

"Thanks… after seeing Clementine and Gabe being so… clean… I would like to check it out," said Javier.

Gabe and Javier help Clementine get into the backseat of a car while Kenny holds A.J.

They thank the McCarroll Ranch people for taking care of A.J. and their hospitality before heading to the fort.

They made it the fort with only running across very few walkers that they could easily plow through.

Javier and David could see why Joan and her forces wouldn't dare take on the fort since it is too well defending with all the tanks, machine guns, artillery cannons, and difficult obstacles that would slow them down.

"This reminds me back in my army days," David commented. "Joan would need more than a small army to take this settlement on."

They park. Gabe helps out Clementine… when doing so… Gabe accidently drops Marie's engagement ring on to the ground and rolls next to Jesus. Jesus picks it up for him.

"This is an engagement ring," Jesus stated.

"That is Marie's… but she gave it away to me… so I could…" Gabe said, but he is too embarrassed to finish his sentence and he takes the ring off of Jesus hand.

Jesus can't help but smile and raise his eyebrows. Javier just shakes his head in amusement and disbelief.

Gabe then carries her to a motel room and he places her on to the bed. Kenny, Javier, David, and Jesus followed them into their room.

"Do you have any doctors or a pregnancy test kit?" ask David.

"No pregnancy test kit, but we do have doctors… but none of them an expert on pregnancy," Jim answered.

"Then if she is not well by tomorrow morning, then I will try to make it back to Richmond and get Dr. Lingard or Eleanor here to see if she is pregnant," said David. "Then it will be the moment of truth".

David and Javier leave the room to rest and shower at their motel room next door.

"About that engagement ring?" ask Kenny.

Gabe is unable to come up with an answer.

"Don't tell me you are going to propose to Clementine. You are both young teenagers, you are too young… give yourselves some more time," Kenny advised.

"In this kind of world… I think we are old enough. Plus Gabe and I could be having this baby," Clementine stated.

"Are you really sure about this you two?" ask Kenny.

"Not really… but I really love Gabe and in this world… I want to do 'adult thing' than just risk and wait for ten years to be at the 'right' age'," Clementine explained.

"What about you Gabe?" ask Kenny.

"I'm ready," Gabe answered.

Gabe then gets down to one knee and he asks the question… "Clementine… will you marry me?

Clementine smiles… "Yes."

Then Gabe slips the ring to her left ring finger.

"Jesus… I need to ask you a favor?" ask Gabe.

"Sure," Jesus replied.

"Can you marry us? I mean after Clementine gets better," Gabe request.

Jesus just smiles and replies… "Ok".

Gabe and Clementine kiss. David is peaking and eavesdropping near the door, disappointed in what is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Growing Pains

It is night and dinnertime. Today's menu are chicken noodle soup and macaroni and cheese. Gabe and Kenny are both at the mess hall getting their food.

Gabe gets two portions so he can take it up to the room for Clementine to eat.

When getting the food, Javier comes down for the food. Javier shaved his face and Gabe couldn't help, but notice that Javier shaved his face and he had a couple shaving mishaps.

"It's been a long time since I'd shaved," Javier excuses.

They notice Gabe has two portions of food on his trey.

"I see you are getting food for Clementine too," said Javier.

"Yes… she still in bed sick," Gabe answered.

"I heard she is going to be Clementine Garcia," said Javier. "You proposed to her did you?"

"Yes… I ask Jesus to help us get married as soon as we can get back to Richmond."

"To be honest, I am not one hundred percent support this and I believe you are still too young… but in this world… you may not get that chance in a few years and I could tell you really care for her," Javier stated.

"Where's dad?" ask Gabe.

"He is still resting at the room, he said he will come down later. I think it is been a while for the both of us to have hot showers and have nice clean beds," Javier answered.

Meanwhile, Clementine is lying in bed and playing with A.J. Then there is a knock on the door… Clementine answers it and it is Penny, the little girl from a few days ago.

"It's Penny… is it? What do you want?" ask Clementine as she let her in.

"You are getting married soon right… with that boy?" ask Penny.

"Yes."

"Can you help me out? You know Chris… I think I do like him. I think he is cute. So can you give me advice on how get him to notice me? How should I approach him? Should I be naked around him?" ask Penny.

Clementine is a little taken aback with Penny asking her if she should be naked around him… since they are ten years old.

"I can tell you that you shouldn't go naked around him or anyone else for that matter," Clementine calmly warns.

"But you and Gabe did it… now you two are in love and going to be married."

"Well there are more ways to have a boy to love you besides going naked in front of them. Gabe and I started to like each other after going though a lot of shit… all we did was just talk about crazy events that happened in our lives. Just talk about your interest or story about your life and get him to talk about his too. Then work your way for a deeper relationship until it is time for you to make it official," Clementine explains.

"Thanks," she shouted and then she runs out of the room.

Then Gabe and Kenny come in with trays of food. Gabe has his and Clementine's food and Kenny has his and A.J.'s food.

"Thank you guys," Clementine thanks.

"I cannot believe you are getting married soon. I wonder what Lee would think of all this. I know he would prefer you were old enough, but in this world life is too short to hold anything off."

Then Kenny sits at the table. "I just wish you had better judgment. I mean drinking and having sex at your age? Now we could face the possibility you could be pregnant. Lee would be so pissed if he was here."

"I know. It just happen and a lapse in logic when we were trapped in that bar."

"Gabe… Clementine is like a daughter to me. Promise me you will take care of her and the child… you are going to be the man of a family. I promise I will do whatever I can to help you and I'm sure Javier and David would too."

"Uncle Javi maybe… my dad… I don't know about that. I can tell he doesn't like Clementine or Clementine," said Gabe.

"Don't worry about him… I already met you two for a few days now and I can say that you are more of a man than he is."

After they ate dinner and Gabe also brought a DVD to watch… Disney's Aladdin.

They watch the movie and it gets A.J.'s full attention very quickly. Gabe even massages Clementine's feet while watching the movie.

After the movie ended, Kenny takes A.J. to his room to watch over him and leave the lovebirds alone.

After Kenny leaves, Clementine gets up and proceeds to start taking her clothes off… showing she is no longer conscious going naked around Gabe.

"I'm going to take a shower," Clementine said. Then she turns around towards Gabe and she smiles at him, "care to join me?"

"Sure," Gabe answered. Then he takes off all his clothes. Clementine smiles seeing Gabe's naked body once again.

Then they enter the bathroom and they take a shower together. They first lightly wrap their arms around each other, staring at each other's eyes, and then they kiss.

However while they were in the shower, David came in to the room only to discover they are in the shower together. Shocked and disappointed, David left without saying a word or letting them notice that he was there.

He went back to the room where Javier is. Javier looks at David and Javier could see a defeat on his face.

"What's wrong?" ask Javier.

"It's nothing," he lied, but then he gives up. "No… It's Gabe and Clementine," he said in a depressed tone.

"Come on… Gabe is growing up now and end of the world or not, we all know one day he will become a man and would have a life and family of his own. We just didn't expect that moment will be this soon," Javier expressed.

David said nothing, but Javier could tell in his face that he agrees with him, but he is still not sure about it. "I am going to go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow if we are going back."

"I am thinking making an alliance with these guys. Gabe told me that they have control over a dam not far from here that is how they are able to get running water and electricity. I wonder the dam could help Richmond too and we could something for them in exchange," Javier suggests.

"Maybe… I mean it's been five years that I had a decent shower and I do miss seeing you fucking up shaving," David joked.

They all get up early in the morning for breakfast before going back to Richmond. Clementine is feeling a lot better than yesterday and she is ready to go back to Richmond.

Javier is already talking to the fort leaders about an alliance, so Jim is going with them so he can check out the settlement and see what he can do for them.

Rhino and Chris are coming with them. After they left for Richmond, Penny's mother comes running around the fort worried and she goes to Grace.

"Grace… I can't find Penny anywhere!" cried Penny's mother.

While they are on their way to Richmond, Jim, Rhino, Chris, Clementine, and Gabe all heard movement coming from the trunk.

They radio the other cars they are stopping the side of the road because they hear thumping from the trunk.

They pull at the side of the road and Jim gets out of the car and opens the trunk… only to find Penny stow away in the trunk.

"Penny what are you doing here? Your mother must be hysteric," Jim cried out. "What are you doing in there?"

"I wanted to come with you and I was afraid that you were not going to let me come with you," Penny answered.

"You're right… now it is too late," Jim huffed. "When we get back, I will hand over to your mother and I will not save you this time."

Then Jim signals everyone to get back to the car. Since there aren't enough people to fit in the car, someone must share a seat.

Clementine and Gabe were first to volunteer to share a seat, but…

"Can I share a seat with Chris?" ask Penny.

The adults let out a sudden gasp and leaving Chris confused. They all get in the car and Chris takes a seat while Penny sits between Chris' legs.

Penny is happy to sit with Chris and Chris is oblivious to Penny's advances towards him.

Jim shakes his head… "Young love these days". Even preferring to Clementine and Gabe's love and how much trouble they caused.

They made it to Richmond.

David quickly orders a Richmond settler to find Eleanor soon a possible and have her get a pregnancy test ready.

Gabe looks at Clementine and ask… "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready or not… we need to do this," Clementine answered.

Clementine and Gabe head to the hospital. She is sick to her stomach… she wasn't sure if it because she is pregnant or she is nervous and from anxiety.

She meets up with Eleanor who they don't trust or respect after she ratted her group to Joan.

"Gabe, stand outside while I test Clementine," Eleanor request.

"It's all right… Gabe can stay. It isn't the first time Gabe seen me naked," said Clementine.

Eleanor uses her eyes to say "fine". She starts the pregnancy test on Clementine.

Javier is giving Jim and Kenny a tour around Richmond. Javier wants to make an alliance with the fort that would allow Richmond to have electricity. Jim ask in return, he wants a four of his men to help him on missions… other than David, Javier is having trouble deciding or thinking who would be the other three.

After a while, Clementine and Gabe came back to them.

"So?" ask Javier. "Is she pregnant or not?"

Clementine tell them the results… Clementine is pregnant and Gabe is the father.


	8. Chapter 8

Try To Look Forward

Clementine, Gabe, Kenny, Javier, Jesus, and David gathered around and they all hear Clementine's pregnancy results… Clementine is pregnant and Gabe is the biological father.

"So it is confirmed, Clementine is pregnant and you Gabriel Garcia, are going to be a dad," said Kenny in an irritated tone.

"Don't blame Gabe, we got drunk and I am the one that suggested to drink," said Clementine.

"What… I thought that Gabe was the one who caused all of you to drink?" cried David.

"Don't blame Clementine… it is my fault too," Gabe takes blame.

"No she is responsible for all of this… after the baby is born then you are out of here!" David shouted.

"No… if she is gone then I am gone too. This is my family now and Clementine is going to be my wife. If we are gone, then all we could do is to joining the fort," Gabe stated. "You will never see me again."

"David…. Remember you are not in charge here anymore," Javier reminded. "Are you sure about this you two? I know you taking care of A.J. and that is one thing… but have a child of your own is another thing entirely."

"I am sure and I know Gabe is too. I love him and I prefer nobody else to have a child with," said Clementine.

"I know, but this is all too much to take in at once. It would be different of you were adults then we would all be fine, but you two are young teenagers and it is going to be a lot trying to take care of this child," Kenny stated.

"Especially you Gabe… you are going to be the man of the family and that means you have the most responsibilities than anyone of the family. Imagine if this were a normal world, you would have to provide for your family… that means going to school and getting a job. Now, it is making sure your family survives," David lectures.

"Oh now you are giving lectures about providing and being responsible for your family. Are you sure you are going to kick him out and take his family away for that? Like you did with me?" ask Clementine.

"Burn," Kenny commented.

David shows resentment on his face by Clementine and Kenny's comments.

"I did tell you what you did was wrong… now look it where it led to," Javier added.

"Oh here we go again with this "this is my fault" thing again," David huffed. "Look I kicked her out because she broke the rules and I should have kicked Dr. Lingard out too for the same reasons if I knew he was going to stab me in the back."

"Oh I guess it is about doing favors for friends if you didn't think they are snakes and being a two faced stuck up ass bully to a little girl for doing something she suppose to do. A true and typical ass hat," Kenny yelled.

David walks towards Kenny with such anger and Kenny gets up as if he is ready to fight him. Javier restrains David, for only David to shove him hard.

"You were suppose to be my brother, but you turn on me every chance you got," David said.

"That because he is smart enough to know never side with an ass hat," Kenny taunted.

Then David walks away.

Then Clementine clings onto Gabe's arm.

"Don't worry, we will help take care of your child like we are going to help take care of A.J.," said Javier.

"Thinking of names yet?" ask Kenny.

"I think so. If it is a boy then I am thinking Lee and if it is a girl, Marlee… a little combination of **Mar** ianna and Lee," Clementine answered.

"Jesus… could you do us a little favor?" ask Gabe.

"Depend on what it is… then yes," Jesus answered.

Later, they all go to the church. Gabe and Clementine are all at the altar and Jesus is reading and giving them their vows… Clementine and Gabe are getting married.

Javier, Kenny, Jim, Chris, Penny, Rhino, a reluctant David, and a few others some they know and some they don't know are at their wedding.

Clementine is wearing a bridal cap someone found for her. The bridal cap is dirty and not in good condition, but it will do.

After Jesus gave them their vows, the final tells them "you may kiss the bride."

Then Gabe and Clementine kiss, making their marriage official and the audience cheered for them… except for David who is clapping less enthusiastically.

"I seen this before and I know the tradition, except we don't have any flowers or bouquet to throw," said Clementine. "However, my bridal cap should do."

Clementine then throws the bridal cap into the crowd as if it was a bouquet and all the ladies in the audience started to gun for it. Penny is the one that caught it. After she smiles towards Chris, and she moves closer to him.

Later that day, Clementine and Gabe walk around locking their arms to each other and many of the people walking by give their congratulations on their marriage.

"I guess word gets round fast here," Clementine commented.

"Let them talk. We are together now," said Gabe. Then they give each other a light kiss.

"Since I was young and before all of this happened… I started to wonder about my marriage. I thought it would be at least fifty people each of our sides of our families and friends… I mean I went to my mother's younger sister's wedding once and my parents joked that could be me one day. I didn't think how soon that day would be and not the scale or way that we hoped it would be," Clementine explains.

"I remember before my dad and Kate got married… they would often go out to dinner and one time my dad took us out to an expensive restaurant. It was boring for us, but as I got older I wanted to do the same thing… now the best thing we would do eat canned food at a random place other than a restaurant," said Gabe.

"Kenny and I have been thinking… maybe we would be part of the fort. I mean it is greatly defended, they are smart and resourceful, and I like the people there. As for your father, I don't trust him. He keeps going off and off and I think he is going to get worse with this marriage and pregnancy."

"What about Uncle Javi?" ask Gabe.

"I heard him about having a couple of Richmond people helping them out on a couple of missions," said Clementine.

"I could volunteer on their missions. With our child along the way, you could do some work inside the fort and I think Grace could think of something you could do until the pregnancy gets more severe," said Gabe.

"That is great planning for you," Clementine joked.

"A similar thing happened when my mom was pregnant with Marianna," Gabe answered.

"I am surprised that you are not suggesting we should stay here because of your dad," said Clementine.

"Forget my dad… you and this child are my family now," Gabe uttered.

It is getting late and they return to the apartment where they will sleep. Clementine, Gabe, Kenny, Javier, and Jim are up.

"Kenny, Clementine, and I have been thinking. We want to join Jim's group," said Gabe.

"Wait… you guys… are you sure about this?" ask Javier.

"Kenny told me about your deal with Jim and we would like to be participate in their missions and help around the fort in exchange for Richmond's electricity and have the right to live at the fort," said Clementine.

"I already talked to Jim about it earlier and he is ok with it as we provide a lot of help and support around the fort," Kenny added.

"Plus I don't think dad appreciates Clementine and I am afraid it is going to get worse. I have my own family to look after now, and I think living at the fort would be the best decision," Gabe claimed.

"I know Kate would beg you to stay and would try to give you twenty reasons for you to stay, but this is your decision and your family's as well. You are going to be a man of your own family," Javier stated.

"Thanks Granduncle Javi," Gabe joked.

"Now don't start that shit," Javier joked back.

"What about you? Grandpa Kenny?" Clementine poked at Kenny.

"Now don't you start," Kenny laughed.

A gate guard comes running in to the room. "Javier, we got a situation in the north gate," the guard informs.

Clementine, Gabe, Clementine, and Kenny went to north gate to check on the situation.

"Hey… I want to let you know that when this baby comes… you can count on me to help you two take care of it," Javier says.

"It is not just him… you can count me also help you taking care of your child too," Kenny applies. "I'm sure A.J. would love to have a little brother or sister to play with."

They approach the north entrance where they see a Hispanic woman being frantic and asking people to help her group who is camp out not far.

Javier and Gabe reacted, as they can't believe who it is.

"Celia?" Javier cried out.

"Who?" questioned Kenny.

"Mom?" Gabe replies.


	9. Chapter 9

Family Drama

Gabe cannot believe it, he sees his mother alive and she is here

"Gabe? My sweetie? Is that you?" ask Celina.

Then they hug each other with such happiness and relief. Clementine approaches them very closely. When Gabe broke away from the hug, Celina sees them getting close to each other.

"Who are you? Are you his girlfriend?" Celina commented.

"Hi, I'm Clementine."

"Well Clementine being my girlfriend is a bit of a stretch now. She is my wife," Gabe answered.

Celina's expression turns to shock very quickly.

"You… when did you get married?" ask Celina.

"Just a few hours ago," Clementine answered.

"Well… congratulations you two," Celina she says, but deep down she is unsure she is ok with this.

Then David comes in. Celina sees him in her sights and her first reaction is… "oh" in a distress tone.

"You see… she is still the same woman… just one syllable… knife through the heart," said David.

"First off how could you let our boy marry at a young age?" Celina questioned in a more angered and demanding tone.

"I did not let him. They chose to get married without my consent," yelled David.

"That is not surprising since you let Gabe get lost at the mall when you are suppose to be watching out for him," Celina shot back.

"That because I had to help you to change Marianna's diaper. Who was the one who asked me to help you?" David argues back as he points to Celina.

"By the way… where's our little girl?" ask Celina.

"She was killed by bandits just a few weeks ago," Javier answered.

"No… our little girl," she sobbed. Then she turns to David. "How could you let this happen?"

"It wasn't my fault. They were suddenly attacked and they shot her," David explained

"What do you mean "they"?"

"I wasn't with them when they were attacked. I was separated from Javier, Kate, and the kids when all of this went down and my luck we were able to reunite again. I didn't know they were alive until a few years later."

"A true man would fight for his family instead of running away like a scared little girl," Celina commented.

David just rolls his eyes.

"Hey… were they always like this?" ask Conrad.

"No… they are usually worse," Javier answered.

"So Clementine… you are married to my son right?" ask Celina.

"Yes," Clementine answered back.

"That is only half of the story… she is pregnant with your grandchild," Javier sputters out.

"Our grandchild?" cried Celina. "Our son is fourteen… how could he got a girl pregnant?" Celina questioned both to David and Javier.

"Um… they were on a mission together alone and then they fall madly in love together and then they did it," Javier explained.

"I'm sorry mom, but I love Clementine and we decided to spend the rest of our lives together," Gabe pleaded.

"Well you are a grown up man now," she said. "Unlike some people I know" as she gives David a dark look.

"So Celina… what is this problem you need help with?" ask Javier.

"My group's camp is not too far from here. We were in a car accident and two of my people are hurt," Celina explains.

"Well my men could find them and bring them back to the fort," Jim suggested.

"You said you needed volunteers for your missions… well Clem and I are volunteering," Gabe said.

"No Gabe… it's dangerous out there," Celina stated.

"Hey… Gabe is capable… he has helped us out in many of our desperate and dangerous situations," Javier backed up.

"How far is this camp?" ask Jim.

"Just a two hour walk from here," Celina answered.

"It would be quicker if we drive," said Jim.

"I will coming with you guys," David suggested. Then Celina gives David this dark and stern look. "Or not."

Clementine, Gabe, and Javier volunteer to help Celina to help her people. Conrad and Eleanor are coming too.

Kenny is staying behind to watch A.J.

As they ride to where Celina's group are stranded… Celina is wondering about Clementine now that she knows she is now her daughter in law and she is now carrying her grandchild.

"So… Clementine is it? So may I ask is it true you are pregnant with Gabe's child?" asks Celina.

"Yes," Clementine answers.

"May I ask how did this happened?""

"Um… we are off to find A.J. When we were on our way to him… we got trapped in an abandoned bar... the bar still had drinks… we had some… we gotten a little crazy… then we did it," Clementine.

"You were drinking Gabe?" shouted Celina.

"We were trapped inside a bar. The reason we drank is because we had limited supply of water for our trip and since the bar still had drinks, we wanted to preserve our water."

"Jesus Christ Gabe… I knew I should have taken custody over you two and this would not have happened," Celina cried out.

"Then… I would not have met Clementine," Gabe replies back.

Clementine is moved by Gabe's reply and then she clings on to his arm.

They arrive next to Celia's camp. They are camped in a small open area in the forest so they had to park side of the road to get to the camp.

They walk closer to the camp to meet the people at Celia's camp.

Clementine and the group count there are six people at the camp. Two of them don't like they are in the best of shape.

"Hey guys… I am back," Celia called out.

One of them is a long hair ginger female… when she turns around to face the group when she hears Celia… it's Bonnie.

"You" Clementine cried out in a distaste tone.

"Clementine!" Bonnie cried out on shock.

Then Clementine draws her gun at Bonnie.

Then Celia's group, except Bonnie draws their gun at Clementine and then Clementine's group draw their guns back at Celia's group. All of them are demanding to put their guns down.

"It's all right guys… this one is my fault," Bonnie pleads to her group.

Then they see Mike and Arvo coming from the other side of the open space coming with firewood.

"You?" Arvo cried in shock.

"Clem?" Mike cried out as well.

Avro drops his firewood and then draws his pistol at Clementine.

"Just come down everyone," Bonnie pleads to everyone.

"Oh I am going to believe that… just like how you bitch stabbed me in the back twice," Clementine pouted.

"Bonnie… what is she talking about?" ask a male in Celia's group.

"A met her a few years ago. She gave me a supply of food and medical supplies because I lied to her about my family member being sick… not only that my group murdered one of her group members and we took them in. She gave me a second chance after that after we escaped and then I blew that second chance when Arvo shot her and I'd… help Arvo escaped," Bonnie explains.

"Why did he shoot her?" ask a female in Celia's group.

"She murdered my sister," Arvo answered.

"Your sister was already dead and turned and she was going after A.J. I had to make sure she wasn't going to harm the baby," Clementine explains.

"Liar!" yelled Arvo.

"I even tired to help you Arvo… from Kenny… and then you shot me," said Clementine.

"Liar," yelled Arvo.

Then the groups draw their weapons even tighter.

"No… Clementine is right," Bonnie answers.

"Then she is a liar about Arvo's sister," said the female in Celia's group.

"Bitch… how would you know? I don't think you were even there," Conrad defense Clementine.

"No… Clementine is speaking the truth," Mike said.

"What are you talking about?" asks Bonnie.

"Because I am the one who killed your sister," Mike admits.

"Mike?" Celia shouts in a demanding tone to explain himself.

"There was a shootout remember… our old group vs. Arvo's Russian group. I remember my gun hitting his sister."

"Why did you admit this before?" ask Bonnie.

"Because… that wasn't a good time to admit it… then after that the good time never came until now."

"And your silent got me shot… I almost got killed because of it… then you side with him and left me for dead… both of you," said Clementine.

"I am sorry Clementine," Mike and Bonnie both request for forgiveness.

"No… If I knew the three of you were part of this group… I would not have agreed to help you."

"Clem… please these people need our help. Besides… I decide what happens since I am in charge remember?" said Javier.

Clementine just folds her arms and rolls her eyes in annoyance and disbelief.

"I say we take them to our camp… and leave those three behind."

Clementine turns her head towards Javier with such surprise and happiness.

Four members of Celia's group agree to this idea.

"What are you saying Javier? We should let all of them to the fort?" said Celia.

"If we do… they are likely to backstab us… I learned that lesson twice," said Clementine.

"Please Clementine… we need help… we are running out of food," Bonnie pleded.

Then they hear a baby cry.

Bonnie then picks up a baby… her baby.

"Is that your baby?" asks Javier.

"Yes he is… Mike's too."

"I am going to let Clementine decide on who we should let into the fort… and that decision is final," Javier said.

"Fine… you can come," Clementine answers in a disapproving tone.

"Thank you Clem," Bonnie responds.

"I didn't make this decision for you," Clementine snaps.

This hurts Bonnie, but she understands why Clementine snapped.

Clementine turns around and she holds Gabe's hand as they walk back to the car.

Bonnie is surprise to see Clementine with a boyfriend. Bonnie then takes a closer look Clementine's left hand and she notices a ring on her finger. "Could that mean…" she wondered.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting frequent... I have started a full time job so I haven't had to time to write much as I would like to.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ambushed

Clementine, Gabe, Javier, Conrad, Jim, Chris, Penny, Celia, Eleanor, and their new members are on their way back to Richmond.

To make room, Clementine and Gabe are sitting on the same backseat. Gabe is sitting on the seat while Clementine sits on his lap.

Clementine right a way proceeds to lay her head on to his shoulders. Gabe then wraps his arm around her and Clementine snuggles closer to him… their heads met and then they kiss.

Bonnie is riding in the car behind Clementine and Gabe. Bonnie is shocked to see Clementine having a boyfriend, but he figures something like that is bound to happen sooner or later.

Javier is on the front seat in Gabe and Clementine's car.

"So how are you two newly weds are holding up back there," Javier teased. "Should I put a sign in the back saying "Just Married"?"

"We are good… Uncle-in-law Javi," Clementine teased back. "Do you mind I call you Uncle-in-law Javi from now on?"

"No… Uncle Javi is good enough," Javier answered.

They don't realize the cars they are riding are all belong to Jim's group and all the cars have radios that can communicate with each other and the radios are always on.

Bonnie, Mike, and Arvo hear Clementine, Gabe, and Javier's conversation.

"Don't tell me Clementine is married… she is still way too young to get married," Bonnie cried. "I don't like this."

"Look who is talking… the one who offered her rum and smoke," Mike teased.

"I'm serious Mike… something like this could really hurt her if it goes bad," Bonnie responded. "I am going to have to do something about this."

"I don't think that would be a good idea and besides this is none of our business," Mike commented. "Just let them succeed or fail on their own."

"I don't care… I can let Clementine…" then they are interrupted by an explosion at the side of the road and the explosion causes a tree to fall on the road… suddenly blocking their way.

All the cars stop where they are. Gunfire is coming from the left side of the road.

All of them get out to the right to avoid the gunfire. Bonnie is out first, then Mike hands Bonnie their child and then she moves away far as possible, Mike gets out next, and when Arvo tries to get out after Mike… he is suddenly takes a bullet back in the head… instantly killing him.

They all hide behind the cars and then the group fires back at them.

"Surrender or you we will kill every last one of you," yelled one of the gunman.

Rhino notices the gunmen all have black ski masks on and they all have a symbol on the foreheads.

"Those symbols… I know those guys… they kidnap or buy children," said Rhino.

"What?" cried Javier.

"They call themselves… the Children's Crusade. They tried to deal with us time to time… trying to offer us food and supplies for… our children and young teens… but we turned them away," said Jim.

"They are a group of pedophiles to put it simply," Rhino added.

"Jesus," said Bonnie in a disbelief tone.

"Clementine… you take Chris and Penny and get out of here. I will try to distract him… if these guys are fucked up with us kids like they say they are… then it may take a while for them to realize you were around," Gabe suggested.

"No… Gabe," Clementine cried.

"Gabe… you need to go with Clem, Chris, and Penny… we will distract them," Javier suggested.

"No… they could kill you if all of us flee," said Gabe.

"It will be easier for you two (Clementine and Penny) to escape," said Chris.

"No Gabe… come with me," Clementine begs.

"This is for you and our baby… I won't let any harm come to our child… even it means handling myself to a pedophile group," Gabe responds.

"What the fuck? Are you pregnant Clem?" Bonnie cried.

Clementine nods yes. Bonnie reacts by rolling her eyes in disbelief and letting a sign of disgust.

"I take you are the father Gabe," Mike exclaims.

"Clem… please… you need to save yourself," said Gabe.

"Fine… I'll find my way back to Richmond and get help."

"Here… take Adam," said Bonnie… she hands Adam… their baby… to Clementine.

"I love you Gabe," Clementine admitted.

Then Clementine and Penny escape… keeping their head low enough for not to be seen.

As Clementine, Penny, and Adam are far enough… Javier, Gabe and the rest of the group surrendered to them.

"Fine… try anything funny then we will kill all of you," said the Children's Crusade henchman 2.

The Children's Crusade members all approach them. One of them takes off her ski masks and it is Joan.

"Javier… long time no see," Joan commented.

"Not long enough," Javier fired back.

All they Children's Crusade members all take off their masks. They have all the Richmond group get on their knees and their hands behind their head except for Gabe and Chris.

They separate Gabe and Chris the other group just a few feet away and have the still standing.

"You boys… take off… " The henchman… Avery… his name says on his jacket… was about to take off your shoes… but then he realized they are both barefoot. "Take off your shirts… I want to see nothing but skin above your waist."

Both Gabe and Chris follow Avery's demands and they take off their shirts and throw them to the ground.

"Now… your pants," Avery demands.

Gabe and Chris take off their pants. Gabe has his boxers and Chris is in his white underwear.

Avery then gets more threatening with his rifle. "I mean take all of it off… including your boxers and underwear."

"What," Gabe questions.

Avery then gets more threatening with his rifle.

Gabe and Chris then take the rest of their clothing off… now being completely naked.

Avery made no effort to hide any pleasure seeing the boys naked.

"Burke is going to be pleased," Avery, commented.

Avery gropes Gabe's penis and then Chris' penis.

This angers Javier and the tried to intervene… but the butt of a rifle by another henchman hits him. Javier goes down and very dazed.

The same henchman gets out his pistol and ready to shot Javier.

"No… not him," said Joan. "It is not enough punishment for him. Let me do this."

The henchman nods his head in agreement.

"Mini… mini… miny… moe," and then Joan executes Rhino.

The Children's Crusaders round all of them up and they put them back of a blue semi-truck, all of them except for Gabe and Chris.

They tied their hands behind their backs and put them in separate SUVs.

Gabe is in the middle of the backseat between two of the Children's Crusaders men and so is Chris.

The henchman of the right of Gabe proceeds to touch his penis with his fingers. Avery is on the left of Gabe.

Avery then begins to kiss him on his cheek and upper body. Gabe wants to resist, in the fear of the safety of the others he just could not.

Chris is in the other SVU just behind Gabe's, and he is not having a better time with the two henchmen groping his penis.

"You are such a cute and handsome boy… and a nice body too," Avery said.

Gabe doesn't know how to respond. Him knowing these people are pedophiles, he fears what is about to come and what could happen to him.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the long upload. I have been working and it takes so much of my time to write and make updates._


	11. Chapter 11

Children's Crusade

Gabe is riding in the back of a black SUV between two men. Gabe is forced to strip naked… forced to sit between two men who both constantly touched his private parts on their way to unknown.

Gabe wants to resist… but he is afraid what could happen to his family members if he protests.

Chris is not doing that much better. Chris is forced to lie on top of the men's lap while they frisk all over his body with their bare hands… including his private parts.

Gabe looks out the window and he sees a green road sign "Virginia Beach… 3 miles ahead" with painted graffiti saying "Children's Crusade" over where it says "Virginia Beach".

Ten minutes later… they drive right through the gates to the city.

Once they are in the city… Gabe and Chris are horrified on what they are seeing. There are children or young teen… they are must be around four hundred of them… all of them are naked and forced by the many men and women to what ever they want them to do.

They stopped at a parking lot and they are forced out of the cars.

At the semi-truck… Javier, Conrad, Jim, Celia, Bonnie, Mike, and some of Celia's group all get out and they take a first look on what is going on… all of them are horrified to see children and young teenagers naked and being forced around by the adults.

"What in the world is this?" Mike wondered.

The guards escort them to a Victorian house where there is a man sitting on a rocking chair.

"Burke… we got new people here," said Avery.

Then Burke gets up from the chair and hops down from the porch.

"I know you… you're Trent Burke," Javier stated.

"Javier… do you know this guy?" ask Jim.

"Sort of," Javier answers. "You were a U.S Senator from Tennessee, but you were caught running a pedophile ring."

"Yes… I remember seeing that on the news," Mike added. "That was a big national scandal."

"Well back then it was illegal because they don't see the beauty of children and young teenagers, but now in this town it is legal because I say so," Burke responded.

Burke then approaches Gabe and Chris… whom are standing side by side.

"I see you brought two new catches to our town," Burke commented. Burke puts his hand on Gabe's bare shoulders... making Gabe uncomfortable. "You are a very handsome one."

"Uh… thanks?" Gabe responded nervously.

"Get those two boys to the showers," Burke instructed. "For the rest of them… show them what we want them to do and if they don't cooperate… then them and their boys are dead."

As they are about to leave…

"Except you (Javier)… escort him to the shower… there something special I want him to see."

Gabe, Chris, and Javier are escorted to the shower with Burke and Avery following them there.

The showers are where a public gym uses to be. Their adults are washing the kids with their bare hands.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Javier stated.

"You Javier Garcia is it? The disgraced baseball player right?" asked Burke, but he didn't let him answer. "I want you to wash Gabe the way I want you to wash him."

"You can't be serious," Javier fired back.

"Yes… I am serious… pick a shower stall and wash him with your bare hands."

"Come on Uncle Javi… let's get this over with," Gabe suggested.

They pick a shower stall. They turn on the water and they are given soap… and then Javier has to put soap and wash all over Gabe's body… Javier is even forced to wash Gabe's private areas with his bare hands.

Both Gabe and Javier are really uncomfortable.

Javier looks Gabe in the eyes with these sorry eyes.

Avery is washing Chris in the same way… but Avery is enjoying it and he makes no effort to hide it.

After the shower is over… Gabe is taken back to Burke's house and separated from Javier and Chris.

Gabe is taken inside in Burke's Victorian home and he is place in a room that has a small stage with the strip pole on the right of the stage.

Burke sits in the chair and he has a video camera in the room. Burke and his men forces Gabe on the stage.

"I want you to dance," Burke demanded.

"I don't know any moves," Gabe responded.

"That does not matter to me… just dance," said Burke.

Then Gabe starts dancing on the stage. Gabe can just see the enjoyment on Burke's face with his grin and smile.

After the dance… Gabe is moved to the dining room. The dinning room features a small round table with a red tablecloth. Burke sits on the other side of the table. This time Burke is wearing a red and pink bathrobe.

Two men come in with their meals. The meals are roasted chicken with soft and buttery mash potatoes. Gabe and Burke are also given red wine with their meals.

Meanwhile Javier is put in the cell with his and Celia's group. They are eating limited foods… specifically eating balls of rat meat.

As Javier is thrown to the cell… he is given his food… double what the others got.

"Javier… where's Gabe?' asks Celia.

"They took Gabe to Burke's home," Javier answered.

"What about Chris?" asks Jim.

"Chris… they took him somewhere else… I don't know where they took him."

"What is this place… everywhere I see kids naked?" Bonnie cried.

Javier just sits down in exhaustion and starts to eat his dinner… but all of them know something is wrong.

"Javier… what is wrong?" ask Conrad.

"They made me wash Gabe."

"They made you do what?"

"They had showers where these adults wash children with their bare hands… Burke forced me to wash Gabe… made me touch all over his body… including his private areas," Javier lets out. "They made wash his penis like seven or ten times over."

"That makes me wonder if Clementine or Penny were brought here," Mike wondered.

"I don't want to imagine that. At least they are away from here… thanks to Gabe," Javier commented.

They realized Gabe is putting himself through all of this by letting Clementine and Penny go.

Celia doesn't know if she should be proud of Gabe for a selfless act or worried about him.

Back at Burke's home… they ate their tasty dinner. Gabe doesn't know if he should be thankful or worried. Then he notices no guards are around.

Gabe is starting to feel woozy and dizzy… his body feels weak and then he falls to the ground. Next thing he knows that Burke slips off his bathrobe and now Burke is naked.

He carries an incapacitated Gabe to the upstairs bedroom and then place him on the large bed… twice of size than a king size bed.

Burke gets into bed with Gabe. Gabe really wants to get away far as he can, but he's drugged and unable to move his body. Even if he could get away… Gabe would not because it could hurt his family if he does.

"Don't worry… it is a little massage," Burke commented. Gabe doesn't believe the "little" part and it scares him.

Burke then massages Gabe's feet… then Burke starts licking his feet… then he kissing Gabe's feet. Burke is touching, kissing, and licking Gabe all over his body… including his private area.

Burke then proceeds to rape Gabe. Gabe is in tears…

Meanwhile… Clementine and Penny just made it back to Richmond and she David, Kenny, and Grace what happened.

"The Children's Crusade? Joan is now associated with them?" ask David.

Clementine nodded yes.

"Have you heard of them?" ask Kenny.

"I visited them once… boy I regretted that. It is a large pedophile settlement at Virginia Beach led by a disgraced politician. They tried to make us a deal with us more than once… they give us supplies and they wanted our children… but we their offers down every time," David answered.

"I came here to get reinforcements to rescue them," said Clementine.

"It is not that easy… they have good defenses. We need more than a small army with machine guns and garbage trucks," said David.

"My group could help… we have rockets and several light armored vehicles," Grace applied.

"That would do."

"First we will go back to the fort to reinforce ourselves and then we will rescue Gabe, Javier, and the others," said Kenny.

"I'll go too," Clementine said.

"No," David demanded. "Gabe went though a lot of trouble to help you get away and plus you're pregnant… with Gabe's child… my grandchild. Right now you and this child are number one priority. We'll take you to the fort, but after that you must stay there until we get back."

Clementine quietly agrees.

David gathers five of Richmond's men. He, Clementine, Kenny (with A.J.), Grace, and Penny take two cars and drive to the fort.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Again... I have a full time job now and I have very little time to write more and more as I would like to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boyhood**

The next morning, Gabe is taken back to the cell to where the rest of his group is being held.

Javier can tell in Gabe's eyes and expression that he went through a traumatic experience.

"What happened their Gabe?" asks Javier.

"He drugged me… then Burke took off all his clothes… first he touch my entire body including my private parts… and then he… he… " as Gabe just can't get the words out on what Burke did to him.

"He raped you and molested you… I should have known someone like Burke would do such a thing," Javier responds.

Two of the henchmen come for them.

"Come… we got work to do," they demanded.

They take all of them except for Gabe and Bonnie.

"So Gabe is it?" asks Bonnie. "Are you Clementine's husband?"

Gabe shakes his head yes.

"When did you two made if official?" asks Bonnie.

"Why are you asking," Gabe snaps back. "Clementine doesn't even like you. She said you even backstabbed her after she gave you her trust and favors."

"I didn't back stabbed her… we were in a bad situation… Arvo shot her… and there was no way I could have helped her," Bonnie excuses herself.

"Oh… you ran off with someone who tried to kill her and then you left her there. How is that not back stabbing?"

Bonnie is unable to come up with an answer.

Another of the guards came to get Gabe…

"Come on boy… you are going to up on a beauty pageant show"… the guard stated with a light chuckle.

Gabe is taken to a local stage theatre where he is taken backstage where Chris is there too and he is completely naked. Also at backstage… much to Gabe's shock… there are children and teenagers at backstage and all of them are naked. As far as Gabe can count… there must be at least thirty kids backstage with him.

"Where have you been?" asked Chris.

"Burke took me to his home and then… he raped me," Gabe answered. "You?"

"That woman… Joan… is that her name?" Chris questions. Gabe nods yes. "She took me to her room and then she took off all her clothes and then she…"

"Oh… please say no more," Gabe interrupts, as he doesn't want to know the rest as picturing Joan naked is bad enough for him.

"She only slept with me… she did not rape me if that you are thinking," Chris responds.

Chris points out to Gabe that three teenage girls keep staring at Gabe or keep turning their heads towards him. Gabe isn't the only teenage boy in the room so Gabe concludes that those three girls like him.

"Um Gabe… your…" as Chris points out that Gabe is having an erection.

"Everyone… get on stage" yelled a guard with an AK-17 rifle.

Gabe, Chris, and all the kids are forced on to the stage. Each kid is given a big card with a number on it. Gabe is given the number 16 and Chris is given the number 10.

Many people in the audience shout out taunts and inappropriate comments at them.

Javier, Celia, and Jim are in the audience and they are forced to watch them to be embarrassed and humiliated.

"These men are monsters… more than the walking dead freaks out there," Celia commented.

"Clementine is going to get help and I'm sure David and Kenny will do what ever they can to help us," Javier insures. "When they do… I promise I will make them very sorry they did this to Gabe."

Joan comes up from behind them.

"Your son is the new celebrity of the town. First Burke likes him and he is now the talk of the town," Joan taunted. "Too bad Clementine is not here… such a cute girl so I have to say so myself. She would have been the talk of the town like Gabe. If I had known about these group… I would have kept both Gabe and Clementine so I have something to trade for."

"You bitch" Javier snapped.

Joan just grins in amusement. She gets up on stage…

"Welcome to Virginia Beach's Fashion Show… we are here to vote for the best looking kid. Now lets get this show started. Number 1-5… please line up in front of the stage," said Joan.

The kids has numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are forced to walk in front of the stage. Numbers 1 and 2 are teenage boys, number three is a 10-year-old girl, number 4 is a 9 year old boy, and 5 is a 14 year old girl. Number 5 is one of the three girls who were checking Gabe out earlier.

Javier, Jim, and Celia could tell in the kids' faces that they are so embarrassed and humiliated.

Joan announces it is time to vote for the kid who is the best looking. They vote number 5 (Valarie is her name) as their favorite and have her move to the next round.

However there is a man on stage with a pistol. "Number two has the least number of votes… so" then the man on stage shoots Number Two in the head… killing him instantly.

As men carry Number Two's body off the stage… "Number 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 please move to the front of the stage" Joan instructed.

Number 10 is Chris and he is forced to move front of the stage. Number 6 is a teenage boy, Number 7 is an 11-year-old boy, number 8 is a 14-year-old girl, and number 9 is a 12-year-old girl.

Chris and Number 6 are tied for the most votes so Joan has them both move on to the next round. Number 9 got the least votes and she is executed for it.

Joan has numbers 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 to move front of the stage. Number 11 got the most votes… Number 11 is a 10-year-old girl. Number 12… a 13 year old girl got the least number of votes and she is killed.

Next is Gabe since he has number 16, along with numbers 17, 18, 19, and 20.

Gabe got overwhelming number of votes.

They went through two more groups and the kid that got the least amount of votes is killed. After the first round they stopped killing the contestants.

Gabe, Chris, and Valarie became the three finalist of the "Pageant show".

Joan has the audience to vote for the "winner". Valarie got the least amount of votes of the three but she is not killed. Chris won the "show" as Gabe lost only by three votes.

"For Chris being the winner… his prize he is going to be auction off by a lucky group".

Joan now turns this into an auction show. People are starting to bid for him and exchange for food, gasoline, or other stuff they can trade off.

Chris is sold for 20lbs of gasoline and 15lb of corn and cabbage. He is sold to a man who looks like he is in 50s and he doesn't look like he shaved for a long time even before the world went to hell.

The man who "bought" him off takes Chris away with him.

Gabe, Javier, Jim, and Celia are taken back to their cells where Bonnie, Mike, and Conrad are there too. They are given their dinner for the evening. Everyone except Gabe got only mac and cheese with little shredded beef, corn bread, and peas. Gabe got himself three slices of turkey, mash potatoes with gravy, mac and cheese, and a brownie with red frosting on it.

Chris comes by to the cell.

"Chris… are you okay?" ask Jim.

"Define okay," Chris answers back. "I come to say good bye… I have been auction off and I am forced to go with them."

"Where you would be going?" asks Javier.

"I don't know… they would not tell me. I ask if and when you do get out of here… please don't come after me," Chris requested.

Then they hear someone whistling loudly signaling for Chris.

"Good bye Jim for all that you've done for me," said Chris as he departs with his new group.

Then Joan comes by to their cell…

"Where they are taking Chris? Answer me Joan," yelled Javier.

"Honestly… I have no idea. I am here for Gabe," said Joan.

Two guards take Gabe and escort him to who knows here.

"Tell Burke if he rapes or touches my nephew again… I am coming after him and who knows what I'll do when I do," Javier threatens.

"Who says he is going to Burke's tonight?" Joan questions with an evil grin. "They are taking him to my place".

"What are you going to do to my son?" asks Celia.

"Last night I had Chris sleep with me. When I got him drugged and drunk last night… he told me some very interesting information. I know Clementine is pregnant and Gabe is the father. I lost my son and husband to a car crash three years before the world went to hell. Well… since Gabe seems to be well liked due to the fact he is a handsome boy I do have to admit… it is time for me to have a new son," Joan informed. "After what you did to me and forced me to exile… I dreamt the day in killing all of you. Then I met this group and then I thought… what better way of revenge is raping your nephew and having a baby with him… the bitch who had your niece killed… the bitch who is responsible for killing your Kate."

"Nooooo…." Javier moaned out loud…

"Once this baby is born… then I will kill all of you. Your nephew however… that I'll leave up to Burke. I'm sure the people of this town are going to have a lot of fun with him in the meantime."

Javier is so enrage he bangs on the cages… "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE JOAN… I'LL KILL YOU JOAN… I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Javier…

Joan goes to her cabin where the two guards drugged Gabe, place on a bed, lying upwards, and they tided his hands to the bed.

"This is going to be a fun night," Joan uttered to herself.

She then takes off all her clothes and then she proceeds to have sex with Gabe. She places her bare hands on Gabe's bare shoulders. Gabe is already disgusted in seeing Joan naked, but the fact she is having sex with him…

"You do have a nice body for a young man," Joan taunted.

"Not again" Gabe said in his mind… this time it is Joan is raping him… a woman who tried to have him and his family killed and now she is forcing him to have sex with her so Joan could have a baby with him.

Meanwhile…

David, Kenny and their group are riding their LAV-25 towards Virginia Beach. They just passed a green road sign that says Virginia Beach is 20 miles ahead.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it took so long when comes writing and getting out new chapters. Again... I have a full time job that takes away a lot of my time. I'll get the next one out soon as I can...


End file.
